Capture
by SyrenHug
Summary: But she has the drive. No one will ever be able to take her passion, her loud. Sakuno/Tomo


For Thai. Payback for your evil Eiji/Fuji. [Glares]

Pairings: Sakuno/Tomo. Momo/Ryoma. Eiji/Atobe (I ship it so much, look for the fic). Fuji/Tezuka/Yukimura (I never mentioned that Fuji wasn't cheating, but yeah.)

Warnings: Kisses. Unrequited love. Picture taking. Swear words.

I hope you like it?

* * *

"I think-" Sakuno starts, hands fitted together. They're in Tomo's room studying. But, not really. "I think Ryoma-kun likes me."

Her mouth twists. Four years of hearing _Ryoma-kun _this and Ryoma-kun that, and you start to get tired. But she doesn't blame her friend.

Much.

"Mhmmm."

Sakuno fiddles with her bangs. "Do you think I should ask him?"

Oh. Oh. Oh. Danger zone. Tomo grips her pencil tight enough that it starts to crack in the middle.

"Like," She swallows. "On a date?"

"Yeah."

And what's worse is how hopeful she is. Sakuno doesn't love Ryoma, but he is her happily ever after. Her real life fairy tale come true. She would take the world on to keep her friend's innocence. So, she grins. Focuses on her English essay she has yet to finish.

"I think that's a great idea."

* * *

If Tomo takes a picture of them walking home together-

(brown eyes crinkling, black strands brushed back and God knows what they're talking about, but they look like children and some part of her hurts with that.)

and keeps it in her drawer. Just in case.

* * *

She has always wanted to be perfect. It's not a goal. But it would be nice. Make things a bit easier.

She doesn't have the money or the family or the friends or the talent. And, though, she is pretty, there's nothing special about it. It just walks different variations of the same lines.

But she has the drive. No one will ever be able to take her passion, her loud.

Maybe they are weak particles, but they are what she is made of.

* * *

At lunch, she hears whispers.

"I know I heard something." Eiji stresses, twisting his red locks into clumps. The rest of the team is lazing by the table looking bored/amused. Huh.

"Maybe it was just the loud sounds of your hearts beating."

"Oh, _Captain._" Momo bats his eyelashes in mock adoration. "Hold me."

The redhead's cheeks are pink. "Shut up, nya."

Everyone joins in. Even Tezuka is smiling. It's a nice look for him. Then again, everything is a nice look for him.

Not that's she's into him like that. She knows whose territory not to encroach in. She's not interested in dying so young.

"All I'm saying is- be careful. You never know who could be watching."

She watches them all go quiet, surprised at Eiji's seriousness, and smiles.

* * *

Fuji has his hand on Yukimura's neck.

Anything can be innocent.

That shit- is not.

* * *

There has never been a doubt in her mind that the only reason that Horio and her are friends is because of Sakuno. They hardly ever have conversations. But, for some reason, Horio keeps looking at her like he wants to talk.

"Spit it out." She says, finally. He expels a gust of air into her face and she pushes further back into the wall. "Gross."

"I saw something."

"Amazing. Just discovering your sight huh?"

He gnaws on his lower lip until a piece of skin rips and bleeds. Double gross. "No. No. I mean-"

She looks at him. Really looks. Fuck, Horio is bad at keeping secrets. She wouldn't trust him not to tell the trees that the wind was blowing in their direction. "What's going on?"

"IsawRyomaandMomokissing."

Tomo has to admit- she was not expecting that.

* * *

It's not girls. It's Sakuno.

The nervousness of her movements, the flip of her straight, waist length hair over her shoulder. The quiet of her as she talks to you; because even when she is talking, she is listening. And Tomo loves her.

Not in a best friend way, or in a sixteen and confused way. In a slow, pop song with corny hooks and out of this world verses way. No if's and's or but's.

Yeah.

* * *

"Fuck off."

Ryoma stops. His eyes- the prettiest thing about him- go dark and wide. Twelve year old Tomo would have swooned.

She is so happy to have grown up.

"Is there something you wanted?" He asks, earphones dangling from his ears. Bored.

She smiles. There's a camera in her pocket and she knows how to use it. "Stop talking to her. Stop putting ideas into her head. Stop leading her on. Stop being a dick. Just stop."

"I don't-" He licks his lips. And, she wonders if he is just like all the rest of the world- wanting to be perfect so badly, too.

"Look, Ryoma, we all know that you like cock. Nobody cares. Just stop dicking Sakuno around. She's not your toy. Okay?"

"Mada mada dane." The boy mutters. Pale and dazed. Then he leaves.

Tomo almost feels bad.

* * *

There's something about taking a picture. It's power. Because you have seen someone the way they can't see themselves. The way that's clear and blurry and beautiful and ugly.

She's no Fuji Syusuke, of course. But she'll do.

* * *

Sakuno breaks down in the middle of class and Tomo takes her into the bathroom to clean up.

The girl is even more beautiful with wet lashes and a red nose. She wishes she had those superpowers.

"What's this about?"

A sniff. "Ryoma told me yesterday that he can't date me."

"Oh. Wow. I'm so sorry. But, you do realize you're way too good for him?"

She shoots her some kind of look in the mirror- half disgusted, half confused. "You're kidding, right?

"Sakuno," _I love you. I'm in love with you. Why can't you give me what you've given him?_ "You're perfect."

"I wish."

"No. Seriously." Tomo kisses her friend on the cheek. She can feel the heat of it even after she pulls away. Sakuno is flushed. Eyes soft. The kind of picture she would take if she had her camera.

"We should go back to class."

"Okay."

"Tomoka?"

She meets her friend's gaze. "Yes?"

"You're perfect, too."

* * *

"I want the pictures."

She jumps. Stills. The predator Fuji can sense fear. But, she squeaks- "What?"

"Pictures. That you took without permission. I want them. And I want you to leave my friend's alone. Nod if you understand."

Tomo nods. Fuji runs his fingers through his hair and smiles. She wonders if he's ever killed anybody. "Nice talking to you."

* * *

It's her seventeenth birthday when Sakuno kisses her.

They're probably drunk of off the alcohol they'd stolen from Atobe's cup, but it doesn't matter. Her girlfriend's (?) lips are red and glossy and she has never felt so screwed.

Ryoma takes one glance at them when they come back downstairs to the party and snorts. "Your shirt's are unbuttoned."

Sakuno blushes. Tomo shrugs. She's is just glad to be loved back.

* * *

Years later, there are pictures all over the house. On her desk is a frame of them holding hands.

Sakuno has her eyes closed, nose scrunched up. Tomo doesn't like to look at herself, but she appears happy- tongue out and fingers up in a peace sign. Their hands are clenched tight, caught mid swing.

Fuji took the picture. He said, "You look over the moon."

And, she is glad to know, that people see her the way she feels.


End file.
